Shes here!
by Ausllyforever123231
Summary: All Dawson has a crush on Austin Moon but what happens when Cassidy returns along with a plan? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic tho**ugh **I have been reading a bunch of Austin and ally fanfics. So I decided to write one, why not. Ok anyways please review, please don't be mean and feel free to give me any ideas, I may need them at some point. Sooo…LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY HALA!**

**ALLY P.O.V**

Its 5:00 at sonic boom write now and I only have an hour till my shift finishes here. Since the store is pretty much empty right now, maybe I could come up with some lyrics for Austin, and get the song done and over with before the webcast on Friday.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-o-o-ove  
It's automatic, gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom  
When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow

Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?  
You're so electric, I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double the ti-i-i-ime  
When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow_  
[From: .net]_

Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?  
Hey, hey  
Put your hands up and get it rocking  
Hey, hey  
Show the whole world we're never stopping  
Hey, hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight

When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow

Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

'Wow Alls that was great'. I felt my heart flutter at that nick name he have me. I looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes. I looked away quickly before I could get lost in his eyes, and that would be pretty awkward. 'Ugh, thanks , its for you to perform on the web cast on Friday, since no one is here I thought I would write the song before Friday, so we could have more spare time'. 'Oh im so glad you did that because guess what? Cassidy is back, and she wants to take me on a date!'

I felt my heart drop a little when he said that, because a lot of you may not no but I have had a crush on Austin, ever since Trish's 15th Birthday, when he taught me how to slow dance.' Oh, g-great im really happy for you, '.

'Ally, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine I'm just really happy for you.'

' Okay, oh Ally thank you for writing the song a little earlier now I have more time to spend with Cassidy!, you don't mind do you?'

'No, not at all, I mean why I would mind, you have not seen Cassidy in a really long time, I understand'.

'Thanks Ally you're the best, I better get go and get ready for our date, were going to go to the Melody Diner, Bye!'.

And with that he took off and left, to get ready for his date. I took a glance at the clock; I had another half an hour.

after another 30 minutes of my shift I put the "please wait" sign on the counter and, went to my dad's office to tell him that I had finished my shift for the day'

Cassidy is back; my life just got a whole lot better. (Note the sarcasm)

**So what do guys think like it? Tell me in your reviews and I would really appreciate it if you would share some of your ideas! I will try to have another chapter up by tomorrow and depending on my luck maybe tonight! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! But the plot :[ **

**Though some day I will me Laura Marano and Ross Lynch**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here is chapter 2! So this is what I have been thinking, since I'm new to fan fiction, I'm going to write about five chapters and if I get some reviews saying I should continue or giving me ideas, I will go on with the story. I will try my best to update every two days! So enough of me talking LETS GET ON WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**ALLY P.O.V**

'Dad I don't feel too well, do you mind that I take the rest of the week of?'

'Uhhh, I guess if you're not feeling up to it, and I don't want the customers to get sick, so uh yeah sure, go ahead honey, Oh and don't forget to buy some pizza'.

'Sure'.

I closed the door of my dad's office and walked to the nearest" Tim's square Pizza". On my way there I heard someone moaning and giggling, the sound was too familiar for my liking. Curious, I decided to turn the corner, and to my greatest pleasure I caught Austin and Cassidy eating each other's faces of. I quickly turned my back to lean against the wall, only to find out that he's whispering things to her making her giggle. I could not take it anymore. Forget about the take-away I'll just make a delivery call when I reach home, but for now I need to avoid Austin as much as I can, except for our practices. I'll email him the song lyrics and the cords/notes for the guitar and piano.

With that one thought in mind I ran as fast as my tiny legs would carry. Why can't I run this fast in gym class? I felt the cool wind hit me and instantly drying the tears which were begging to fall, my face started to burn as the wind instantly dry's my tears. I ran the entire way home, pushing my legs in anger, hurt and sadness.

As soon as I reached home I slammed the door shut, ran up to the and grabbed the shiny, silver object on the bathroom shelf. I haven't done this in a while. As I place the sharp object on my wrist, ready to cut myself I was interrupted my phone going off. I placed the razor down and looked at the caller screen. Austin was calling me.

'Hello?'

'Ally, alls, are you ok, I came by Sonic Boom earlier and you weren't there, I asked your dad and he said you went home sick, because you weren't feeling well'.

'I'm fine Austin, really, it's probably just a simple flew, I'm sure I'll be better soon'. You don't

'You sure, you don't sound like it'.

'Umm, yah I'm sure'.

'Ok, but I'm coming over soon, but first I promised I would take Cassidy out on a date to 'Tim's square Pizza'.

Before I could protest he hung up the phone, I took this as a sign that has made up his decision and is not going to change it. I just remembered that my dad asked me to pick up some pizza on my way back home, and its 6:45 right now, he will be home soon. So maybe I should just do a take-away. Though what if Austin sees me, I'm not really sick, well I guess I just have to suck it up and get a move on, because daddy will be home soon.

With that one thought in mind I put on a pair on converse, grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and took off to the pizza place.

And sure enough when I got there I saw Austin and Cassidy on their date, and they looked like they were having fun. I could not help it, when I looked at them having a time of their lives, he looked so happy with her. Then it happened, I felt a sudden wave of sickness hit me, so I dashed my way to the restroom and puked up of what was left of my lunch. Austin must have noticed this because, I heard a knock on the bathroom door, I also noticed a familiar pair of converse, walk its way over to the bathroom stall I was in. 'Ally are you ok?' He asked worriedly.

'I'm fine, just a bit peachy'. My voice came out cracked since my throat hurt from all the puking'.'you should get back to your date, Cassidy will be wondering where you are'?

As if on cue she walked in. Wow, she is nothing like I last remembered her to be, she looks like a plastic Barbie doll instead of a human being. The amount of make-up she put is just so unreel, and her hair looks like it's a wig. What changed when she went to L.A.? ' Austy what's taking you so long'?

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

Austin and I were having a blast that was until I spotted a familiar brunette make her way to the restaurant. I think her name was Ally. Anyway I saw her look over out of the corner of my eye, she looked a bit pale, like she was going to throw-up, and so she did. she ran all the way to bathroom stall and Austin got up and followed her, I guess to make sure she was ok?. That Ally girl is taking Austin away from me, she has got to go. I waited for a good ten minutes, that was when I was loosing my patients. I got up and carefully made my way to the bathroom. Carefully mind you, I have not completely yes mastered the art of wearing 6 inch high heels, I don't and to trip in front of everyone and make a fool of myself.

When I reached the bathroom stall, I heard Austin tking to her, with a hint of worry in his tone

Oh, she has got t go!

**So what do you think I read all of your reviews and most of said that this should be longer and it should have more disclosure? Is this chapter better than the last one, I hope it is. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME YOUR IDEAS! PLZZZZZZ (puppy dog face)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **


	3. AUTHER'S NOTE!

**Auther's note:**

**So many of you have told me that I should delete this story and write a adventure story, so I just wanted to ask if a Austin and ally adventure/horror story would a good idea oh and I might need some ideas on how to get started so. Plz review and tell me what your think also can you give some ideas plz**


	4. Chapter 3

**WOAH, when I was first writing the story you guys did not really like but now when I said since you don't like it I will delete it and write a adventure one. Anyway I read your reviews and some of you want me to continue and some of you want me to write a new adventure story. So this is what I'm doing, I'm not going to delete this story I'm going to continue, and I'm also going to start the adventure story in about a week cause my exams are coming up **

**Ally P.O.V**

I felt like gagging all over again when she said Austy. When I got up I put the seat cover down and flushes the toilet, not wanting to see my puke go down the drain, once I unlocked the latch and opened the door, as soon as I did I ran out of the bathroom and to the counter to place my order.

'Hi Tim, can I please have one pizza, half vegetable and half Hawaiian'.

'Hey Ally sure thing, that will be $10.45, just wait over there and your pizza will be ready in 15 minutes'.

'Ok, thank you Tim'.

I gave Tim a smile and walked off to the only free table, though to my greatest displeasure, it was the table next to Austin and Cassidy.

Just then the Austin and Cassidy walked to their table and continued their date. Five minutes past and I saw Austin give me slight glance every minute. When Cassidy left to use the bathroom I'm guessing, Austin quickly made his over to my table and sat across from me.

'So, uh, Ally are you feeling ok, you literally dashed in and out of the bathroom'.

'Yah I'm fine, like I said earlier just a miner flew'.

'Ok, but first what are you doing here?'

'Oh, uh my dad wanted me to pick up some pizza on the way, I would do a delivery but he would me home in 30 minutes and this place takes 45 minutes to deliver'.

'well why didn't you ask me I could have gotten it for you, I don't want you sick and picking up pizza'.

'I didn't want to disturb you on your date'.

'W-. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by Tim yelling. 'ALLY DAWSON YOUR PIZZA IS READY'.

Before Austin could protest I got up picked up the pizza and paid for it on my way out.

Once I was tuning the street I heard a familer voive calling my name.

'ALLY, ALLY WAIT UP'. I slowed down my pace to let Austin catch up to me.

'Hey ally let me give you a ride back home'.

'What about your date?'

'Nah, it's cool, Cassidy got a call form mindy, she wants her to cover a shift for a waitress'.

'Ok, sure I don't see why not, hey what's behind your back'

'Oh, yah I figured since your stomach was empty you could use a smoothie'.

'aww thank you'.

We sat then sat in his and drove to my place in a comfortable silence, as I sipped my smoothie instantly feeling the fruity taste linger on my taste buds. Unfortunately that comfortable silence was soon disturbed by Austin's phone going off. He pulled over next to a nearby my park and answered his call.

'Hello, yah, yah ok I'll be there soon'.

I waited for him to finish his conversation before he started up the engine again.

'That was Cassidy'. He stated

'She wants me to pick her up from the melody diner, is that ok with you'?

'Yah that's perfectly fine with me, I mean it's not like I expected you to stay and hang out, nope, why would I say that'? I gave a nervous laugh at the end of my statement. I really need to learn how to lie.

He dropped me of at my door step but not without saying a quick good bye, with that he drove off.

When I opened the door I found the house exactly how it was before I left it. I sighed inwardly to myself, put the pizza in the fridge and throw away my finished smoothie. Walking out of the kitchen i saw the landline blinking, we had one voice message; I pressed play and listened to the voice message from my dad.

'Hi sweetie, I'm guessing you're not answering the phone because you went to go and pick up the pizza', well I just wanted to tell so you won't get worried I won't be home till midnight, something came up at the store, bye!'

I sighed inwardly to myself and deleted the message, I looked at the clock, it was about 8:30. I should get some sleep I have to work an early shift at store tomorrow. I walked up stairs and turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat up, mean while I brushed my teeth and I picked out my red music note pajamas. One the water was hot enough I stripped and got into the hot bath. I relaxed into the shower as the steam cleared out my pours.

I took my time in the shower because I had the whole house to me self and my dad won't be back for a while.

Once I was done with my shower, I slipped into my pajamas and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Ally's dream:**

_I was writing a new song for Austin to perform next weekend. When there was a knock at the door. As soon as I turned around a giant smoothie glass walked in eating cheese. It then suddenly started to tumble backwards, forwards, left and right. Then suddenly I felt a warm gooey substance all over me. _

END OF DREAM

I woke with a start on my bed, that's it. No more smoothies before bed Ally.

**There yah go chapter 3 plzz review. I hope you like it. Btw I don't know what's going to happen next after this I think I'm getting writer's so plz review and give me your ideas which I could use cuz I have no idea what to do for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guess who's here with a new chapter**

**I decided that I would surprise you guys and have a extra chapter uploaded tonight. AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY PAL MASHAL SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

Ally P.O.V

I woke up early to the lovely sound of my annoying alarm clock going off at 7:00 in the morning signaling for my early morning shift. I decided that I should save my dad the trouble, suck it up and do my shift. I dragged myself out of my bed and went to my bathroom to freshen up. Once I came out I walked over a pair of yellow high tops to match. Satisfied with my choice I went over to my jewelry box and slipped on my music note necklace. Feeling complete with my outfit, I grabbed my purse and my book and made my way down stairs for some breakfast. I was not really that hungry so I quickly grabbed a granola bar and walked to the mall for my shift.

I walked into Sonic Boom to find a very busy dad rushing back and forth from his office to answer calls and deal with customers.

'Morning, dad!'

'Hey, Ally you're here, I thought you would stay home'

'Well I'm feeling well enough to do my shift, so why not?'

'Phew, thank you Ally I was just about to cancel the Piccolo convention in New York, you don't mind do you? I will be gone for a week'.

'Of course not dad why would I mind'?

'Oh thank you Ally have fun!'

Saying that he went to his office to continue his phone call im guessing. I quickly took my place behind the cash register and put my stuff away, preparing myself to deal with some angry customers.

Once the shop finally cleared out. I looked up to see the person that I was dreading to meet. Cassiy.

'Cassidy what are you doing here'

'oh just to warn you'.

'Warn me about what?'

'listen twit I know what you're up to and don't try to deny it, I know that you are trying to take Austin away from me, and whatever little plan your up to, to get him to like you, its NOT going to work, wanna know why because right now I have him wrapped around my little figure, and if you try to mess with me again, I will make sure that he has forgotten all about you get it! Good'.

After the Barbie had her little tantrum she walked off. Right now you must be thinking I was scared, because if you are, you are waaaayyyyyy of track, no I'm not scared I'm angry. Who does she think she is threatening me like that; nobody and I mean nobody threatens Ally Marie Dawson.

Ten minutes later it was almost time to close the store; I decided that I should text Austin and tell him to come over for practice. He replied quick and said that he would be in five minutes. And sure enough five minutes later he was there.

'Hey Ally ready to practice'.

I gave him a nod and we made our way up to the practice room

Once we got to the practice room we both grabbed the guitar and I handed him a copy of the lyrics for 'Can You Feel It'

I started to play the song and started to sing signaling him to sing with me. So he could get the flow of the tune into his head. For the second time, when we played the song I gave him the copy of the guitar chords for the song. I played the song for a second time on my guitar and he joined in whenever he could. After a few more try of the song he finally got it.

'Hey Ally isn't time for your lunch break, do you want to go to and grab a bite'.

'Yah, sure why not'.

'Cool'.

We ended deciding to go to the Melody Diner. It was Austin's pick not mine! I decided to let him choose since he was awesome in practice today and he picked up the chords, lyrics and melody pretty quickly.

We made our way inside the restaurant, and sat down at the only free table there. We made conversation for about five minutes, until our waiter showed up with our menu's. Surprise, surprise its your favorite person Cassidy!

'Hi my n-, AUSTY-POO! What are you doing here'?

'Well me and Ally just finished practice and it was her lunch break do we decided to come here'.

'Oh, you're here with _Ally_, so any way here are your menus and I will be back to take your order in five minutes'.

She said my name as though it was something disgusting and apparently Austin never noticed.

'So what would you like'? He asked

'Um, how about the chicken pot pie with a side of pickles! What about you?'

'I will have a stack of blue berry and chocolate chip pancakes!'

'(Sigh) Oh Austin'.

'Hey! Don't be like that you got your pickles so I can have my pancakes'.

Before I could say anything Cassidy came back to take our orders.

'so have you decided Austy'.

'Yah Ally will have the chicken pot pie with a side of pickles and I will have a stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes'.

'Ok and anything to drink?'

'Um, do you want a smoothie Ally?'

'That sounds good'.

'Ok, 2 smoothies please'.

'ok so that's one chicken pot pie with a side of pickles, a stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes and 2 smoothies'.

'That's right'

'So I will be back with your drink in 10 minutes'

Those ten minutes were spent in silence between me and Austin, not a awkward one but a comfortable silence. Though Austin did something un-expectable, he reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassidy come over with our drinks, though it looks like she's about to OH NO!

SPLAT! Cassidy had just dumped the tray full of smoothies on my head.

'OMG YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!'

**OOOOH a cliffy! Ha-ha **

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter, but if you want the next then you have to review !1**

**10-15 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys are soooooooooooooooo sweet. Though for the ones who hate it at least tell me how I could improve, don't just leave me clueless anyway chapter here is chapter 5!**

**Ally P.O.V**

I was completely paralyzed, everyone was laughing at me, I have never been more humiliated in my life, not even the time when I broke down the Helen set. I looked up to see a smirking Austin and Cassidy laughing her head off. I was so embarrassed, tears already started to come falling down on my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away, so I did the only thing I could do at the moment, I ran, but not before I took another glance at Austin who was no laughing his head off. Did he not even care that I just wrote him a song, and took me out only to get drenched by a smoothie.

I ran all the way home, I was not feeling hungry anymore, I lost my appetite. Just when I was about to cross the street I heard footsteps behind me and someone calling me name, but that only made me run harder, I was not mad I was ANGRY.

'Ally, Ally wait up, Ally please'.

'WHAT AUSTIN, WHAT'.

'All I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, and it wasn't that bad, I spoke to Cassidy and she told me and it was an accident and that she tripped and the smoothies fell'.

'Austin there was nothing there to trip on she was facing your direction, and she was and at least five feet away and even if she did trip it would not have landed on me'.

'Al-'

He was about to say something but got cut off by the grunch herself'.

'AUSTY, AUSTIN WAIT'.

Once she finally caught up she spoke'.

'ally listen I did not mean to spill the smoothie on you, it was an accident, I was so focused on keeping the food straight that I tripped'.

'See Ally I told you it was a accident' he said

Cassidy then leaned up and have him a kiss, while secretly giving me a evil smirk'.

Before anything else could happen I ran all the way back to home. I did not want to witness them swapping spit.

When I finally reached home I wiped away the tears, went up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While I waited for it to get hot, I texted the only person who could make me feel better. Billy. I told him to come over, and he instantly replied saying that he will some over in 20 minutes, i replied and told him that the door was open and to come straight in.

Once the shower was finally hot enough I got straight in, not bothering to take of my clothes, because they were all covered in smoothie. Once m clothes were clean I slipped them of and put them on the bathroom floor. When I finished my shower, I rapped a towel around myself and stepped out into my closet and picked out a floral skirt, a blouse waist coat, a brown belt and my signature ankle boots. Once I changed I went back into my bathroom, to pick up the wet clothes to put into the drier

'Ally, I'm here, its Billy, are you home?'

'BILLY!' I ran down stairs and jumped into his arms.

'WOAH! hehe somebody missed me'.

"Like how!'

Wow he has changed the last time I saw, and he looks so Buff and he has definetly grown even taller than me!

'So uh, Ally what was that you wanted to tell me on the phone earlier you sounded really sad'.

'Yah, let's sit down first'.

We made our way over to the living room and onto the couch.

'So you Austin right?'

'Yah he's that guy who have a crush on, what about him?'

'Well a year ago he fell hard for this waitress called Cassidy who works at the melody diner, so he asked her out and she rejected him, so he then wanted to sing her a song to woo her over, but she was moving to LA that day and said that once she gets back she will take him out on a date. So she is here now and she has changed Billy changed a lot. I wanted to talk because she has this crazy idea that im trying to steal Austin away from her, so she threatened me when she came to the music store, and said that if I ever try to do something like that, she will make sure that Austin will forget about me. So this morning Austin took me out for lunch at the Melody diner and she was our waitress, so when she came over with our drinks she spilled all over, and everybody started laughing even Austin. So I ran and he came after me and said that she did it by accident , but when I tried to talk some sence into him , Cassidy came and at she accidently dropped the smoothie on my head. (deep breath) then she kissed him and shot me a evil smirk'.

At this point I started crying into his shoulder while he whispered southing things into my ear.

'Shh, it's ok Ally, I have an idea, why don't you record the next conversation you have with Cassidy and show it to Austin'.

'Wow Billy, that's actually a great idea'.

'Thanks'.

'Well I better go back to Sonic Boom and start my shift, thanks for helping out Billy'.

'No problem'.

**There yah chapter 5 **sry it's not that good my exams are tomorrow so I quickly** typed this up in my break. So anyway 10 reviews till chp 6! Oh and I might not update as often because of exams but I will try my best...PLEASE DON'T HATE**


	7. AUTHER'S NOTE 2

**Author's note **

**Hey guys yes this is another author's note plz read it it's kind of important. So I have been getting some questions about Mashal and who she is, well she is actually my bff and she is the one who talks to guys in the reviews in case you have any question w she also helps me in some of the chapters when I get writer's block**

**The second point is that after my exams finish I will have more time on my hands and I was thinking to do another Austin and ally story, and I wanted to ask you guys what do you want it to be about**

**Third in the current story Cassidy is going to embarrass Ally at some point so I want you guys to think of something SUPER embarrassing and the one which I like best will be in the story**

**Forth REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TRISH AND DEZ TO BE IN THIS AS WELL!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up by tom if I get 10 reviews ! haha I know I'm evil but you know you love me! You're the best oh and the reviews you gave are soooooooooo sweet I feel so loved. THAT'S ALL THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I have 3 exams to hand in tomorrow and I'm really nervous but plzzzzzzz wish me luck! Oh btw how chapters do you want for this story and give me your Ideas for the next auslly story.**

**Ally P.O.V**

The next day Austin came over to Sonic Boom and I got a little surprise visit from Cassidy. Austin first walked in with a bouquet of flower and a life size "I'm sorry card"… wait IM SORRY CARD!

'Hey ally I just wanted to say that in sorry I laughed at you for what Cassidy did '

'It's ok Austin, you didn't mean it'.

'No it's not ok Alls you're my best friend and I should have been there for you, but instead I laughed at you and you humiliated, I'm sorry'.

I smiled and gave him an "it's ok nod". He smiled back, handed me the bouquet of flowers and went up to the practice room to put the card there. He knows soo well. Smiling to myself I buried my head in the flowers smelling them, when all of a sudden something bumped my nose, I brought my head up only ro find out that it was a envelope! But wait, what should be inside, I guess there is only one way to find out. I carefully opened up the envelope, which then revealed 2 CONCERT TICKETS TO SEE R5!

Austin's P.O.V

I handed ally the bouquet of flowers and made my way up stairs to the practice room, knowing Ally she will want me to keep the card in there while she works her shift, then when she goes home she can take it with her. I decided to wait in the practice room until Ally finished her shift. I was about to text her, until I heard an ear piercing scream yelling R5. I smirked to myself knowing that she had found the tickets and wanted to see me, so I quickly made my way down the stairs, only to be tackled by Ally, and her screaming thank you's into my chest; since I was a whole head taller than her.

Ally P.O.V

As soon as I saw Austin come down I launched myself at him screaming thank you's into his chest. I could tell he was a bit taken back because he stumbled a bit.

' so can I take THIS as a yes and that you will come with me?'

I gave him a violent nod R5 was my favorite band and he knew it.

'Great I will pick you at around 8 tomorrow'. With that he walked of.

As soon as my shift was over and I was getting ready to lock up, Cassidy walked in. talking Billy's advice I turned on the recorder on my phone ready to record the conversation and show it to Austin, so that he will soon know the truth about Cassidy.

'Listen ^%#*& you better not go to that concert with Austin or else!'

'Or else what'. I was not scared of Cassidy and I was not going to let her ruin me, I will fight back.

'Or else you will soon be the biggest loser in Miami'.

'Realllly, and how will that happen'.

'That's for me to know and you to find out, you know if you go to the concert. I were you I would not humiliate myself AGAIN and stay out of Austin's way. Just so you know if you EVER try anything on Austin you will pay, just like the little "accident" with the smoothie, any way toddles!

as soon as she was out of sight I looked up and the clock to see if my shift was done. I had about five minutes left and no has come yet so why don't I lock up a bit early today. As soon as I turned the open sign to close I rushed back over to the counter and reached for my phone to save the recording. I finally have proof to show Austin what a devil he is dating.

I then went to my dad's office to tell him my shift was over and to ask him if that I could do tonight's shift for him, if he could do tomorrow evenings shift for me, so that I could go to the concert with Austin. Once my dad said yes I screamed in happiness and joys and walked home

**TA DA there yah go chapter eight **

**10-20 till I post the next chapter love yah AND PLEASE REVIEW DO YOU WANT TRISH AND DEZ IN THIS I HAVE ONE FOR YES AND ONE FOR NO!1111**


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS WHAT HAPPED TO ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE USUALL PEOPLE WARD WHERE ARE I LIKE READING YOU FUNNY REVIEWS AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! **

**OK I think I'm going to make this story around 15-20 chapter because I don't really have a lot of ideas. I COULD make a sequel if you want but there has to be something interesting about it so I want you guys to give your ideas for the sequel and tell me if you want it. YOU GUYS HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE CEAQUEL AND IF YOU DO PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN IT. Or if you want this story to be longer then send in your ideas and I will do them.**

**Ally P.O.V**

As I was walking home I only had one thing on my mind, how was I going to tell Austin, I mean it will break his heart, he is literally head over heels for the girl. If finds out that she has been a really b^%$# then he will be heartbroken and I don't want to do that to him and I also can't let her get away with her threats. I guess I'm going to suck it up and show him the tape sigh*. I guess it's now or never.

When I reached home I called Austin, It went straight to voice mail. I tried again, after three rings he finally picked up.

'Hello'?

'Hey Austin its Ally, do you mind coming over soon, I need to tell you something, it's about Cassidy'.

'Um, I can't really right now ally I'm actually with her right now, what about tomorrow, I will be seeing you anyway'.

'Austin this is kinda important'. I heard Cassidy on the other line

'_Austin, sweetie can you hurry up please, so we can back to our activities.' ;)-_

'_Just a second Cass'._

'Ally whatever it is we need to talk about we'll do it tomorrow'.

'Austin wait!'

It was too late he has already cut hung up on me. Don't bother trying to call him back Ally, he will just ignore you again. I sighed inwardly to myself knowing this voce at the back of my head was right, he will just ignore me again.

After staring at my phone blankly and thinking about what to do, I finally settled on going to the pool for a swim.

You see a lot of people don't know this about me but I'm actually a VERY good swimmer. There is just something about it that calms me. I always go for a swim whenever I need to clear my head.

I ran up the stairs to go and pack my swimming bag, and other necessities. I went to the powder to room to grab a towel and a bathroom, I then ran up the stairs to rummage through my drawers for my one piece swimming costume. I do own a couple of bikinis but I never wear them. I don't even know why Trish bought me this; she said something about showing of my figure, HA! As if I even have, I mean look at me I'm just sticks and bones. Anyway I quickly changed into my swimsuit and wore a floral dress on top. Once I packed my unmentionables, I was ready to go. I grabbed the house keys, my phone/purse and walked to the pool, it was only like 10 minutes away!

As soon as I got there I walked straight to the front desk to sign in and then went straight to the ladies room. I took of my dress and hung on the peg. I reached into my bag and took out my block and applied it. i quickly tossed my hair up into a tight pony tail slipped on my goggle and put them above my head. I then grabbed a towel slipped on my flip-flops and made my way to the pool. I looked around the area until my eyes got locked into a familiar hazel pair and then into a pair on icy blue ones. Austin and Cassidy were here! I quickly looked away and saw a free deck chair near the pool. I quickly put my stuff down and claimed it before anyone else could. I slipped of my towel and flip flops, took a quick shower and dived right into the pool. It was FREEZING!

I quickly did a few lengths to get used to the temperature.

After doing around 30 laps I got tired and took a 10 minute break at the end of the pool. I closed I'm eyes and leaned back a little trying to relax and let my body cool down by cold pool water. Just as I was getting relaxed I was then splashed, bringing me back to reality, as soo as the water calmed down I brought my goggles to my forehead, only to be greeted with another splash. I looked away quickly though when I looked back, my eyes met the heads of two blondes; Austin and Cassidy

**Here you go chapter 9 so what do you guys want to happen over hear, do you want another Cassidy "accident", Austin ditching Cassidy to hang out with Ally or your own idea! Or you can let me choose if yah want! PLEASE REVIEW READ AND REVIEW AGAIN BYE! LOVE YAH **

**MUAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I understand that you guys don't want the sequel and you think the chapters are to short. So I will make this one longer, I will try my best to average the chapter to about 1500-2000 words but its going to be difficult because of my exams, but once they are over I guarantee you that the chapter will be longer **

**Ally P.O.V**

I started at them in awe shock; they did not see me yet because they were facing the opposite direction. I did not want them to see me, Austin does not know that I swim and I don't want him to, and really did not want to put up with Cassidy's B!$#*y attitude. So I did the only I could. I quickly pulled on my goggles not caring if they were foggy and swam towards the other side of the pool as fast as I could. I made sure to have my face covered so Austin won't notice that it was me. Great now I can't even swim to clear my head because Austin comes here! Ugh. As soon as I swam to the edge I quickly got out of the pool and to the deck chair. I quickly dried of and slipped on my dress and my shoes. Just as I was about to walk out I heard Austin call my name. I turned around and forced a smile. Cassidy came walking up to us from behind. She walked up behind Austin, wrapped her arms around his abs and rested her head on his shoulder. I know what she was trying to do and it was not going to work. I was NOT going to let her get to me I was NOT!

'Hey Ally what are you doing here'.

'Uh hey Austin I was just about to leave so-'

'Wait, you swim?'

I nodded since there was no point in lying to him, he would be able to see right through me.

'Well then can you accompany me and Cassidy for a while'

'Ahem, uh Austin this is a twosome date'.

'Well then lets make it a threesome and NOT a date'.

'Ok Austy, just for you'.

She leaned up and gave his cheek a gentle kiss. God it makes me sick to see them act like this!

I walked over to the canteen to get a bottle of water. When I walked I saw Austin and Cassidy walking towards their spot. I was standing near the edge of the pool chugging down my water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin turn around, I then felt a harsh kick and fell into the pool. Since I was chugging down water, I started to cough violently due to the sudden surprise. Though the coughing only led to choking. I tried to kick my leg to help me surface water but they got tangled in my dress. At this point I was I was at a desperate need of air, and I started to struggle violently, I then started to feel light headed and dizzy. Then everything went black.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was walking towards the deck chair with Cassidy as we waited for Ally; she went to get a bottle of water from the canteen. We were walking around the edge of the pool and saw Ally chugging down her water. Wow she must be thirsty. Just as I turned around I saw heard Ally scream and whipped my head back into her direction, but she was not there, I looked down and there were water droplets stained on the ground, I looked back at the pool to see that they were millions of bubbles surfacing and then it stopped. only one thought crossed my mind at that point, Ally was drowning and I had to save her. I tore my hand away from Cassidy's took of my shirt and dived into the pool only to find Ally on the ground lying down on her stomach. I swam all the way down, held from the waist ad brought her back up.

I walked up the stairs that led to the pool and carried Ally bridal style to the nearest deck chair, which happened to be hers. I slowly put her down, and looked behind me to see Cassidy, her face full of worry and something else, though I just could not put my finger on it. I turned my attention back to Ally, there she lay motionless. I immediately put both my hands on her chest and started to try and push her, it did not work, I tried it again and got the same result. There was only one thing left to do, I had to give her the "Kiss Of Life". I tilted her head up, pinched her nose, took a deep breath and brought my face down to hers to give her two slow breaths. I was amazed by what her lips felt like; they were so soft, moist and tasted like strawberries. I brought my head up to see the results. She immediately started to cough up some water and became conscious again.

**Ally P.O.V**

I felt an odd pressure against my lips as I started to feel conscious again. When I pressure released I immediately stared coughing up some water. I sat up, closed my eyes and coughed y guts out, once I was done. I opened my eyes to see a glaring Cassidy and a relieved Austin. My eyes quickly shifted back to Cassidy. And I was furious.

'YOU DID THIS YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU PUSHE MY INTO THE POOL KNOWING THAT I WOULD CHOKE AND DROWN'.

'Ally what are you talking I would never do such a thing, I would never push you into the pool on purpose. You standing right by the edge while me and Austin were walking by, so I must have accidently tumbled and pushed you in'. she used her sickly sweet voice on me

'STOP LIYING YOU B! #$ YOU PURPOSLY HUMILLIATED ME AT THE MELODY DINER AND RIGHT NOW! THAT'S NOT EVEN IT YOU THREATENED ME!

She had fake tears in her eye.

'Ally why would you make up a horrible lie, I would never threaten you and would do that on purpose'.

'D0-'

'THAT'S ENOUGH ALLY ', I could not believe it Austin yelled at me he never yelled at me!

'Now tell me why would Cassidy threaten you, she would never do such a thing'.

I could not believe it Austin was sticking up for her!

'…'

'Come Cassidy lets go home I need to have TALK with Ally'.

'Austin wait, I have proof'.

I walked over to my deck chair and dug around for my phone in the bag. Once I finally found it I played it to him

~LINE BREAK~

When it stopped Austin and Cassidy's eyes widened in response.

**There you go chapter 10 I hope its long enough for you it's the best I could do when I have a biology and computers exam tommrrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what guys, my exams are over and I can finally write my heart out without any stress! Sorry for updating yesterday my bio exam went really bad because the stupid teacher gave us 21 pages of questions! So I was really mad that I could not think, the ideas were not really flowing in yah know?**

**One more thing and this is pretty serious. I cannot believe that some of you think that I would stoop down so low and write my own reviews!, not only that but I was called a b!#$ **** and it really hurts.**

Ally P.O.V

Their eyes went wide both of them were filled with mixed emotion; confusion, shock, hate, regret. Austin stood their motionless.

'Cassidy why would you that!'.

'I was scared Austin, I was scared of losing you over… _that_'.

'NO! Sorry Cassidy that's not a good enough answer, if you were really afraid you would have not lied to me or hurt Ally. You would have come straight to me and talk to me about it'. he then turned to me.

'Listen Ally I'm sorry that I did not believe you and I'm going to make it up to you I swear'.

'And as for you Cassidy we're through, I could never date someone who has hurt my best friend'.

'AUSTIN MONICA MOON you are making the biggest mistake in your life'!

'I don't think I am, in case you haven't noticed but we're through, BUH BYE Cassidy'.

'UGH, I will get you back Ally, so you better watch out'. With that she stomped of in anger but not before grabbing her back from her deck chair, where they were tanning. Austin then turned to look me in the eyes.

'Look Ally I'm soooooo sorry I did not believe you, God I feel like such an ass right now, but are you still up for the concert tomorrow, I understand if you don't want to go anymore, I mean I have been such a jerk to you, when you were trying to tell me the truth'.

'Austin its ok, you don't need to keep apologizing, I understand she was your girlfriend and you trusted her, and relationships are all about trust so there is no need to call yourself a jerk or an ass, because you aren't one; you are the most sweetest person I have ever met, and also I will go to the concert with you, how could I not THEY ARE FREEKING R5!'.

'Great! I will pick you up at seven and dress pretty'. He threw me a wink which made my heart melt though I tried my hardest not to react and managed to pull myself together for Austin.

'Well I've got to go, I have work'.

'But you don't have a night shift, you only have a morning and evening shift and it is like 6:30 right now, do you have to go?' aww how sweet he remembers my work schedule!

'Yes Austin I do if you want me to go to the concert with you, so I told my dad that I would work his night shift if he would work my evening shift'.

'Ok, but what about at night we won't be like till like midnight and its only six thrity you don't have to leave right now your shift starts at eight'.

'My dad does the night shifts since he does not want me to be alone in the store everyday when it is late, also including the fact that he does not want me having a late night when I have the morning shift, he wants me to get my sleep, so if it's a onetime thing I'm pretty sure he will be ok'.

'Alright but why do you have to leave now when you have like TWO WHOLE HOURS'.

'Yah but I have to stalk up for the evening and open up the store and get everything organized'.

'And that will take two hours'. He says raising an amused eyebrow

'No, not really'.

'Then I will take that as a no, so why don't you come and swim with me, I bet I am a MUCH better swimmer than you if I must say so myself'.

Ahhhh there it is, his never ending growing ego, well it's my job as his partner/best friend/songwriter to pop that big ego of his.

'Really! well then let's see who can swim the fast-'.

As if on cue there was an announcement dictating something about a competition

'_Attention all swimmers in about five minutes there will be a one-on-one competition, the winner will receive a $50 gift card for minis and a $100 dollar, that is all thank you'._

I smirked up at Austin knowing that he will never back down a challenge.

'You up for it _Austy_'. I said mimicking Cassidy's tone, but he just groaned in response

'Ughh, please don't call me that Alls I hate it, and yes I'm up for it'.

'Prepare to eat your own words Blondie'. I smirked

We gave each other a stiff nod and ran to the manager to sign us up for the one-on-one swimming competition.

'Oh, Hi Ally let me guess you want to sign up for the one-on –one competition'.

I gave him a nod, and he took out a form and asked us to sign it. Once Austin and I signed in our additional details we ran back to the pool to wait for the announcement for our swim off.

'_May I please have your attention ladies and gentlemen? We have our two competitors for the tournament; Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson; I would kindly advice you to please clear out the pool so that we can have it ready for the swim off between them two. Austin and Ally would you please get ready for your swim off, you have five minutes, once you are done please stand on the diving boards to indicate that you are ready. That will be all for now and thank you for your attention'._

We both quickly made our way to my deck chair. Austin had kept his stuff there when Cassidy left. I slipped of my sundress, took of my shoes and adjusted the goggles for my face, to make sure that they are comfy and that hopefully water won't get into them. I also re-did my hair, I could not afford to get my hair in my face if I was going to beat Austin and shrink his ego down a little bit. As soon as I got ready I made my way over to one of the diving boards and waited for Austin to get ready. When he made his way over to the diving got into position, the shot gun went off and we both dived in.

As soon as my body touched the water there was only one thing on my mind and that was to reach the other end. I swam with all my might and kept my focus on the end. Let me tell you a little secret, whenever I want to swim fast I keep thinking of things that get me mad, and I put all of that anger into my swimming; I kick harder and I move my hands harder. And I eventually start swimming faster!

I look on my right to see that Austin is at my waist and is about to catch up to me! I kicked my legs faster and moved my arms faster and harder than ever, and I was pretty satisfied with the results. I started inching further away from him. I was so lost in my swimming that I did not even realize that I reached the end, if it weren't for my hand touching the edge of the pool. I looked up to see Austin 6 feet away from me! I could tell that my mission was accomplished to shrink down his ego a bit.

'_And the winner is Ally Dawson! Please come here and collect your gift card Ally!_

When Austin reached the edge he had an embarrassed look on his face. I gave him a victorious smirk, pulled myself up and made my way to the podium where the manager handed me $100 and a $50 gift card for minis. He shook my hand and I turned around and bowed to everyone to thank them for their moral support.

When the competition caos was over I went over to Austin who was at my deck chair and said

'Challenge accepted and accomplished Moon!'

'Oh please Dawson, you only won because I let you'.

'Sure you did'. I said whilst rolling my eyes at him.

'Whatever so can you treat me to minis?'

'No Austin I have to get back to Sonic Boom for my shift and I can't be late, maybe another time ok?'

He gave me a nod to show that he approves.

'Hey Ally do you mind that I come to Sonic Boom with you, I don't really want to go home'.

'No not at all but you better hurry and get changed we have around ten minutes to leave'.

Once I got my

Things organized I went to the ladies room to go and take a quick shower to get the chlorine out of my hair.

I took about five minutes for my shower. I quickly dried myself and slipped on my under garments and

Put a pair of red jeans and a blue top. I walked out of the ladies room, to find Austin waiting for me on the bench.

'Come on lets go, did you bring a car Ally?'

I shook my head.

'No? Ok then you can come in my car; it won't take long to get to the mall'.

'I guess not'.

Just then I heard my phone go off, I checked it and I got a text from my dad.

'_Hey Ally I figured you might be late because I got a text from the club that you won another competition, so pretty sure you won't be able to make it in time to stalk up and open up the store, so I just did it for you, only ad the front door is locked. Oh and congratulations for your win sweetie, bye ! Love you'._

'_Who was it'? Austin asked._

'Oh it was just my dad, he wanted me to know that he had already stalked up and opened up the store for me, knowing that I would be late and he also wanted me to know that only the front door to the store is unlocked'.

'Oh, ok'.

We spent the next few minutes jamming out to the radio, not carring if were on off key. Then suddenly R5's song came on" Ready Set Rock".

'OMG Austin I love this song'.

'I know and just think in led than 24 hours we will be able to see them live!'

'eeeeeeeeeppppppp! Austin you are the best friend EVER!'.

' I know'.

R5  
Fog lights out of sight  
High tops lace it up converse chucks tight  
Spikes up  
Gloves cut strapped up  
Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up  
Spotlight  
This is our time  
Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life  
So tough  
This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused  
Ready ready or not _[3x]_  
Ready set rock  
Show em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top  
Ready set rock  
Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake after shock  
Ready set rock  
Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up  
The sky high can you take the limelight?  
Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive  
Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify  
Tongue tied when you look in my eyes  
Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite  
So sweet metal beat the speaker cries  
Rock won't get caught cuz we never hide  
Ready ready or not _[3x]_  
Ready set rock  
Show em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top  
Ready set rock  
Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake after shock  
READY SET ROCK!

We both said the ready set rock part at the top of our longs not caring who would stare at us or give us "The Look"

**There you go chapter 11 I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry prepare for and I I did not update in a while its just that after the exam our teacher gave us the MUN to prepare for and I also fell sick ****So I understand you guys did not really like the previous chapter well I hope you like this one, because I'm going to put some drama in this also when we reach chapter 15 I'm going to be giving some shout outs later. Oh and I PROMISE I do not write the anonymous reviews or myself, because that is just sad and I would NEVER EVER do that I'm not that deperate.**

**Ally P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. Today is the day that I will go that I'm going to see r5 live with Austin!

I yanked the covers of me and, went to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a quick shower, dried up and went back to my room. I locked the door and wore my undergarments, now I am standing in front of my closet deciding what to wear. I feel like being girly but casual. I ended up deciding on a blue floral tank top, some shorts and flip flops. I decided to air dry my hair so that it would be curly for the day. I walked over to my desk for my songbook, but it was not there, checking through my drawers, it was not there either. 'WHERE COULD IT BE'.

Ok, now Ally let's not panic, when was the last time you had seen your songbook. So the last time I had seen my song book was at the pool.

_FLASH BACK_

'_Austin I can't find my songbook where could it be'._

'_Ally calm down when was the last time when you have seen it_

'_Well the last time I saw it was at the pool, before yours and Cassidy's big blow out, I remember that I kept it in my bag. _

'_Ok, so then it must be at home, you were probably exhausted from the swimming that you forgot where you put it when you went upstairs to un pack your bag'._

'_Ok maybe, that could be a possibility that it could happen, alright I'll check when I get home'._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Oh man now I am really freaking out. Where could it have gone, this is the second time I have lost the book. The first time was when Austin found out that I like him and he then turned himself orange and sweaty. Thank God I did not mention that the guy I like was a blonde because then Austin would have really freaked out, so I just made up a lie that I liked Dallas. Who am I kidding, why would a guy like Austin; cool, fun, cocky, smooth, sweet, generous and happy like a girl like me; nerdy, boring and uncool. Wait is that even a word. Meh… you get the point.

I quickly looked up that the clock, which was signaling that I had about 10 minutes to get to Sonic Boom. So I quickly grabbed my purse, phone, a granola bar and quickly made my way to Sonic Boom.

~LINE BREAK~

Half an hour into my shift I was greeted with Austin.

'Hey Ally did you find your book?'

'Nope, no such luck'.

'I cannot wait till the concert, and I also have a little surprise for you'.

'oooooooh what is it!'. I said

'Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'

'Ugh, Austin you now I hate surprises, can't you at least give me a clue'.

'All you need to know right now is that you will like it trust me'.

'~sigh~ fine'.

At that moment Cassidy walked and she had some hot pink cards in her hand.

'Hey guys, listen before you kick me out I wanted to invite you to my party this weekend, I understand that we have had our umm difficulties, but I hope you can come bye!'

She handed out the invitations and then left.

'So do you want to go Ally?'

'No not really, in case you haven't noticed but I'm really the party type, and she might be up to something'.

'Oh please Ally what could she be up to, she looked like she really meant it'. I rolled my eyes at this statement'.

'Come Ally pleaseeeeeeeeee'. He pouted out his lower lip a bit and gave me the puppy dog eyes, he looked adorable like a lost puppy that I just but give in.

'Ugh fine, but only for a hour and if I don't like it then I am leaving'.

'YES! Trust me Ally you will have fun'.

With that he walked out of the store with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

~LINE BREAK~

When I was done with my shift I went to my dad's office to tell him that I was going home to get ready for the concert. So here I am right now pacing around my room deciding what to wear. Maybe there was something I could wear in my r5 drawer. I walked over to my closet and opened up my drawer, to find a neatly folded r5 T-shirt and next to it was a small box filled with a bunch of accessories, from jelly bands to necklaces. I was grinning like an idiot because I was soo happy with my r5 merchandise collection.

I ended up deciding to go all R5, so I ended up choosing the R5 logo t shirt with a bunch of accessories. For my neck I choose my R5 guitar pick necklace and paired it up with my music note and my guitar necklace.

Soon Austin was honking by my window gesturing for me to come out so we can leave. I squealed in delight and happiness that I was going to see r5 live! Eeeeppppp! I quickly slipped on some boots and put my phone in it. I keep my phone in my boots when I don't have a purse or a pocket so is exactly what I did.

When I got out of the house I saw Austin's car slowing down whilst making its way towards me and stopping so that I could get in. this is it I'm going to have my night with the two best things.

1: Austin!

2: R5!

**I will try to update soon**


End file.
